


Someday Boyfriends

by jigyuhans (treasuregyu)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Mild Smut, fuck buddies turned (someday) boyfriends, irdk how to tag this pls help me lmao, mentioned haoshua, past junhao, somewhat romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 09:58:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15727110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treasuregyu/pseuds/jigyuhans
Summary: All Junhui wanted to do was get a quick, hard fuck to stop himself from thinking about everything wrong going on in his life, but he ended up having to think a lot because Kim Mingyu wasn't going to let him off as easily as he gets him off.Nonetheless, the end result isn't all that bad for him.





	Someday Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> aries and gemini have great compatibility apparently
> 
> uhhhh i hope you enjoy this mess of my incompetence @ writing

Junhui didn’t want to think, he only wanted to feel strong arms wrapped around his frame as he was fucked into hard and fast. His body felt great; there was heat pooling into his stomach, getting warmer and warmer, arousal coiling tighter and tighter, ready to unfurl and explode at any moment. Sex was good for him, it was _great_ , but that didn’t stop Mingyu from sighing deeply and burying himself into Junhui only to simply leave it at that.

 

Mingyu pulled away and stared at Junhui, breathing harsh and sweat trickling down the side of his face. Junhui refused to swallow nervously and followed the beads of sweat until they dropped down from Mingyu’s chin. “You’re really not feeling it, huh?”

 

“My dick is about to burst, Gyu,” Junhui replied with an ironically forced, easy chuckle. Mingyu rolled his eyes.

 

“But what about your heart—” Mingyu started, but Junhui choked out a laugh before he could finish.

  
“Kim Mingyu, did you seriously just fucking— _oh my god_ ,” Junhui continued cracking up in hopes that Mingyu would fuck him quiet, but the younger did nothing of the sort. Mingyu pulled out of Junhui and sat up, crossing his arms. Junhui’s laugh faded quicker than the mood did and he sat up as well.

 

“What’s wrong?” Mingyu questioned. Not angry, not frustrated, just...genuinely concerned. Junhui resisted the urge to let his nervous ticks show again—swallowing air, clenching at his sides, and god forbid more awkward joking.

 

“Everything...Everything’s wrong and I don’t want to think about it right now,” Junhui answered after a moment of silence, and his quiet, shaky voice was all Mingyu needed to wrap his strong arms around Junhui’s thin frame again.

 

“Sorry, let’s not think then, okay?” Mingyu whispered, pressing a small kiss to Junhui’s ear before cupping Junhui’s face and kissing him deeply. The both of them descended back down to the bed slowly, Mingyu sliding back into Junhui slowly, and fucking the older’s head clear of any thoughts he might have accumulated in the short interrogation they had. Mingyu broke the kiss with Junhui soon after in favor of latching onto Junhui’s neck, marking him up with harsh bites here and there while intensely sucking hickeys in all the most visible places. Junhui arched his back and brought one of Mingyu’s hands that was still cupping his face to his chest so that Mingyu could also tweak his nipples.

 

Junhui groaned, and his body twitched at the feeling of Mingyu’s slightly calloused fingers flicking and pinching his nipples roughly, gradually slipping out of his head and into the heat of the moment. It didn’t long for Junhui to get completely lost in the feeling of being fucked out of his mind again, especially since Mingyu had a way with snapping his hips and fucking into him just right (though, Junhui mused not for the first time, it might be because of Mingyu’s huge dick—either way, he wins in the end).

 

“ _Fuck, Mingyu,_ ” Junhui moaned out, gripping at the sheets beneath him and trying his best at meeting Mingyu’s thrusts head on.

 

“You gonna cum baby?” Mingyu breathed into Junhui’s ear. “I haven’t even touched your dick and you’re gonna cum?”

 

“Yeah, I’m gonna cum,” Junhui gasped at a particularly hard thrust and he wrapped his arms around Mingyu’s neck again. “Your dick is so good, Gyu. So long and thick— _shit_ —I love it, I love you,”

 

Mingyu’s hips stuttered for a moment, and Junhui wondered if Mingyu was about to cum, but the younger picked up his pace even more in less than a second. “ _Damn_...I love you too, babe,” Mingyu’s voice as he spoke was low, but his chuckle afterward was even lower, and it had Junhui being set ablaze on the inside. Junhui gripped onto Mingyu tighter with his nails digging into Mingyu’s shoulders as he came; his moans were loud and desperate exclamations of Mingyu’s name over and over again. Mingyu cums to the sound of Junhui’s muffled whimpering of his name into his neck, deep into Junhui.

 

And then they’re coming down from their highs all too soon, but Junhui doesn’t have the energy to go again, and Mingyu was definitely not going to let the issue at hand go.

 

“So,” Mingyu started through harsh breathing. “you done with not thinking about your problems yet?” He pulled out of Junhui and disposed of his condom, flopping over to the other side of the bed.

 

Junhui sighed, curling into himself. _Of course._ “No,”

 

Mingyu rolled his eyes—to which Junhui pouted at to maybe buy him some more time to not think (little spoiler: it didn’t work)—and he pulled Junhui into him. “Just tell me so you can _get over it_ already,”

 

Junhui pushed away from Mingyu. “ _Fucking—_ Hao broke up with me, okay? He broke up with _me_ : his best friend, the supposed love of his life, the one he fucking promised to spend his future with! He promised me everything, and then he fucking breaks up with me!” Junhui turned around, curled into himself more, and he cried. He didn’t want to cry, didn’t want to give Minghao his tears, but here he was, crying over someone who was probably already trying to get the next best thing right next to his on-off fuck buddy.

 

And Junhui tried not to let that last one sink in because 1) he didn’t want to think about maybe _this_ is why Minghao left him and 2) he also didn’t want to think about how he very consciously said that he loved Mingyu, his _fuck buddy_ , while trying not to hurt over his breakup. It made Junhui feel like shit, crying over his now ex-boyfriend while easily slipping into bed with someone else (a mutual friend, nonetheless) and telling them that he loved them—not from being in the heat of the moment, not from being emotionally unstable, not from anything but a subconscious desire that somehow dug its way to his surface.

 

“Junnie…” Mingyu mumbled, pressing himself up against Junhui’s back, hugging Junhui tight. “I didn’t know Minghao actually _liked_ that Joshua guy...Fuck, I should have told you anyways if it meant saving you from hurting like this…”

 

“It’s not your fault, Gyu, so don’t make me try to blame you...” Junhui moved his hand down to Mingyu’s, resting over the younger’s hand lightly. “I guess...I guess it’s not anyone’s fault,”

 

“But Hao—”

 

“Hao just fell in love, there’s nothing wrong with that,” Junhui chuckled weakly.

 

“But _you two_ were in love, Junhui,” Mingyu continued to argue.

 

Junhui groaned and unwrapped Mingyu’s arms from around him so he could turn around and face Mingyu. “We were, and I still am in a way, but Minghao...Minghao...fuck it, who cares!” Junhui gave up on trying to soften the situation, to not place blame on anyone, and he buried himself into Mingyu’s chest. “Minghao doesn’t love me anymore, and I can’t do anything about it but do the same….but it’s hard...it’s so fucking hard, because I’ve loved him for so long,”

 

“What about me then?” Mingyu asked in a quiet boldness. “Was that just in the heat of the moment or was there something behind that?”

 

“This was the first time I’ve ever told you I loved you like that...so take what you will from that,” Junhui vaguely replied.

 

“What I’m going to take from that is your love,” Mingyu started and Junhui groaned again.

 

“Fuck off, Gyu,” Junhui rolled his eyes.

 

“I’m trying to be romantic and woo you so that you won’t be sad anymore,” Mingyu whined.

 

Junhui huffed out a little laugh, but then he looked up at Mingyu and full on snorted at the younger’s kicked puppy look. “I just broke up with the only person I’ve ever loved and had consistently in my life since we were teens, Mingyu, I’m not going to be okay overnight…” Mingyu pouted even more and Junhui ended up laughing at him even more. “But—if I’m being honest...I do love you, Mingyu. You’re more than just a fuck buddy to me, you’re special and what we have together is special, and maybe someday we can happen...I hope we can happen, because if Hao can move on and get another hot boyfriend then I’ll be damned if I’m not going to get a hot boyfriend too,”

 

“I really thought you were going to be completely and totally sweet for a second.” Junhui laughed at Mingyu’s unamused expression. “But I’ll let it slide since you obviously don’t want to think about a Minghao-less future right now,”

 

“See? You always know how to take care of me! You’re a great someday boyfriend,” Junhui beamed at Mingyu with a crooked smile. He looked like a mess, honestly, with his hair all over the place and his eyes puffy and red, but Mingyu couldn’t resist pulling Junhui in for a kiss anyways.

 

“Someday boyfriend sounds nice, actually. Do I get to take you out on, like, pre-dates and stuff?” Mingyu asked with his forehead pressed against Junhui’s.

 

“If you’re paying, you can do whatever you want with me, babe,” Junhui smirked and wiggled his eyebrows, resulting in them both laughing and playing around for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm still on my journey to becoming a gyuhuist while also drowning in haoshua, literal actual boyfriends.
> 
> maybe if i wasn't lazy, i would have made this gyujunhaoshua. but! that just means i have another idea to eventually procrastinate with instead of writing for my actual ongoing fics. so yay.
> 
> anyways:  
> my main twitter: @verchaeng  
> my nsfw twitter: @aegicheols (it's private bc of sfw twt but feel free to follow anyways)  
> hope you enjoyed ♡


End file.
